Stags and horses
by SleepingBabyDragon
Summary: Bilbo, a bastard, is forced to marry a mighty Khal in the east. Fluff, Smut and violence. And I suck at summaries.
1. A deer in the headlight

Bilbo was a Baratheon. Or so did his mother tell him. She always kept reminding him about the many likenesses he had with the king, such as his small potato nose, his blue eyes and his dark hair. But he was a bastard; his mother was a whore so he could just as much been someone else's child. His mother had been, and still was, very productive. There were plenty of other men that had noses like him, dark hair and blue eyes. But it was not that uncommon that men of power had 2 or 3 bastards, and the king was whoring around almost every day, for all that he knew he could have over 100 bastards.

Bilbo didn't really care, he more liked to read a good book and drink a nice cup of tea. He did not bother about his mother's profession, it was not that uncommon and, as he saw it, nothing shameful. Bilbo never needed to go to bed hungry, he could afford to buy books and he had a bed at night, so he couldn't complain.

His favourite books were the ones about mighty heroes and adventurers on dangerous voyages over the sea to a place where the savages ruled. Legend said they layed with their horses to make them stronger. It was mind-blowingly exciting. He dreamed that he himself travelled across the world, maybe visit the wall and see what lied beyond that. But he was too at home in King's landing; he could never leave unless his life depended on it.

He had taken the name 'Baggins' from one of his favourite books "Dragons of the west", for he did not like the name he had gotten at his birth. Bilbo Baggins sounded better than Bilbo Water; and it did not tell everyone he had no father). In the book the brave Bungo Baggins was led together with 13 warriors to drive out a dragon from their hometown. Bungo had many meetings with all kinds of creatures and Bilbo thought he was very brave for enduring it all. He did not like the ending though, as Bungo had struck down the mighty dragon Smaling he was killed by one of his companions. Bilbo had read the book many times and could almost recite the whole book by heart.

* * *

This day was just as warm as any other day and Bilbo found himself by the road into the brothel yard, just next to the gate. It was his favourite place to read. It was not too sunny and he could see the ocean for the brother laid on a hill about 15 minutes by foot from the gates of Kings Landing. He could sit there in peace as the men going in and out paid little notice of him but he still could watch over the yard and keep track of who was there. Little did he know that the man coming up the hill on a pinto horse was going to change his life forever.

"Excuse me young man." The man upon the horse said.

Bilbo looked up and saw the man. He had short white hair and his ears stuck out quite a bit from his head, he also had a very large nose and to cover his bright pink face he had a long white beard. The man however was dressed in a uniform that surprised Bilbo. The man was dressed in a long red/brown tunic of horse skin and a pair of pants in the same material and colour, and on his foot he had a pair of sandals in, what Bilbo guessed, reed and hay. This man was from the east, where the Dothraki ruled.

The man cleared his throat and continued "My name is Balin, son of Fundin, and I am looking for a certain Belladonna Took. We had arranged a meeting."

Bilbo snorted and smiled which made Balin uncomfortable. "It is not what you think it is. I am a respectable man of high social standard and I would never…" he started.

"I do not actually care what you want of my _mother_, Balin son of Fundin, and as for your position: I've seen men of higher status than you come here so do not worry." Bilbo interrupted him and smiled. "She has her room in house number 2, straight ahead. You can't miss it." Balin nodded at him and continued riding into the yard while Bilbos eyes trailed back into his book. He had read one chapter when he felt a soft hand against his shoulder.

"Bilbo, darling" it was his mother. "You need to come inside with me."

She walked ahead of him to 'her' house. Her mahogany red curly hair hanged loose to her waist and she wore a thin dress of blue silk. When they got inside her room she sat down and patted the seat beside her as to tell her son to sit down. As he did what was told she took his hand in both hers and he saw Balin standing by the window looking out.

"It is one fine room you have here Miss Took." He said and smiled. He was smoking a large pipe and the smell of tobacco filled the room; dominating all other smells of cheap perfume, sweat and oils.

"Bilbo, this is Balin, son of Fundin." She said and nodded at him, clenching her hands tighter around her son's left hand.

"I think he knows, we met earlier at the gate when I arrived." Balin smiled and looked at him. There was something in his expression that made Bilbo feel all calm inside, like he had always know this man. "It is one fine son you have, how old are you, lad?"

"I have just turned 20, sir" Bilbo answered; making the old man smile even more. Balin pulled out a chair and sat in front of them both, and then he sighed.

"I am not here to talk about views or tobacco for that part either" he chuckled. "But for something your mother is concerned about."

Bilbo felt his mother almost gasp and clench her hands even tighter around his. He could see in the corner of his eye that she bit her lip and her eyes watering.

"Mother, what is going on?" He asked and took out a small napkin to wipe a tear trailing a dark path down her white powdered face.

She started sobbing and inhaled violently as more tears fell. Bilbo looked angry at Balin, cursing under his breath. "What have you told her?!"

"It is not what I have said, it is what she has." He put his right hand on her thigh and looked her in the eyes. "It pains me to see a woman cry. But everything has already been arranged, my dear. You called for me, and for my services."

Belladonna closed her eyes and nodded slowly and turned to Bilbo. "You are 20 already, my son. And you need to get married. So I have called for Balin to take you to the east and there you will marry his master."

Bilbo was dumbfounded and just stared at his mother in wonder. Could she really do that?

She continued. "Everything has been arranged, all you have to do is follow master Balin to the harbour and sail away."

Balin nodded and took a puff of his pipe. "The boat leaves tomorrow."

Bilbo rose from his seat. "I am to marry a man?!" This was absurd. He would not allow this, not at all! "What about my opinion?"

"My lord is a respected _Khal_ and he would not let anyone else but him have you. It is not uncommon among the Dothraki that two males marry." Balin answered.

"And people get married away all the time, my dear." Belladonna continued "You'll learn how to love him. And I've taught you all of your life how to please a man. Have I not? You will do just fine." She stood up and tried to hug her son but he pushed her away.

"I won't do it! I am perfectly fine here." Bilbo was so angry that he shook and was ready to storm out of the room but Balin put his hands on Bilbos shoulders.

"I understand, boy. But your mother has planned this for a long time and the Dothraki are already making the preparations for you wedding. The _Khal _would skin me if I arrived without his bride. You have no choice, I am afraid" he said.

Bilbo looked once again into his mother's eyes; those grey eyes were filled with tears as she whispered, barely noticeable, "Please".

Bilbo sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. For you, mother."


	2. Wild horses

It took about two days to get to the harbour of Pentos where they were to meet a few men who would take them to the place of the wedding and Bilbo had been seasick all the time. He had never gone out on a boat bigger than a skiff and only in a small lake, and that was many years ago. Balin had given him a few herbs to soothe his nausea but his body did not let him keep it down.

Before they left King's landing they had gone to the marked and bought oils, herbs, fruit and dried meat to have on their trip. But because poor Bilbo was so sick he had not eaten since breakfast that day and he was hungry; but whenever he thought about food he had to lean over the gunwale to cast up whatever was inside his stomach. He had noticed, when they left, that a large caravan of men and women carrying banner with a wolf on marching into the castle. Bilbo had asked Balin about it but he knew as little as Bilbo did.

He was weak when they reached land and had trouble standing up and leaned against Balin for support. When they got out of the crowd two men waved at them with four horses, waiting for Bilbo and Balin. The men were very muscular and bare chested with large tattoos on their shoulders and not a single piece of hair on their chest. Bilbo blushed for he was himself pretty lean and had trouble building muscles, he felt really small. Both of the men had a type of skirt/pants in brown horse skin with leather straps and they were barefoot. One of the men was Dark haired with a small stubble on his chin while the other was light haired with a rougher beard and his moustache was braided, but they had their hair in ponytails a little further down than their shoulders.

"Would you mind helping me out, lads?!" Balin shouted to them both. "Master Water is not feeling well."

"Baggins" Bilbo whispered. "My last name is Baggins."

"Boggins? That is a weird name." The brown haired man laughed, lifted up Bilbo and carried him to a light brown horse. "Can you sit on a horse by yourself?"

Bilbo nodded and was helped onto the horse. There was no saddle so he sat upon the horse bareback. He gently stroke his hands along the side of the horses head, it was really soft. And by once all of his sickness was gone; he felt calm.

Balin sat up on his pinto horse and pointed at the dark haired one. "This is Kili" he said and then pointed at the light haired man. "And this is Fili. They are brothers and nephews to your husband. They are a little older than you are, but they will be with you and teach you the Dothraki language and their customs."

Both of them bowed to him and then sat upon their own horses and they were off, Fili first followed by Kili and then Balin and Bilbo, and last the other horse where they had all their packing.

* * *

They rode for about 4 hours until they stopped and had lunch, grilled horse meat with some weird vegetable. It was a new taste to Bilbo, but he did not dislike it.

When they started riding again Bilbo leaned over and asked Balin something that had been on his mind ever since the day before yesterday. "What is the name of the man I am to marry?"

Balin chuckled a bit. "I am sorry, lad, for not telling you earlier. I thought your mother had told you already." He chuckled again. "His name is _Khal _Thorin and he is one of the mightiest of all the _Khals. _They are sometimes in feuds but Thorin tries to keep away; for he does not want to spill blood in vain."

Bilbo was impressed with what he was told. His husband was a mighty man but he was also humble and brave. Not many lords in the west would avoid feuds.

They continued for another four hours until they reached a small camp, or Fili and Kili called small. It was one large tent with a kind of platform with two large pillars on each side in front of it and before that a large bonfire was set up. Around all of this there were about 20 smaller tents and Bilbo guessed it was roughly around 100 people there, all of them dressed the same. Fili and Kili rode ahead yelling something in Dothraki while Bilbo and Balin came after. All of the chatter that was before went quiet as they rode into the camp. Bilbo felt all the eyes were laid upon him and he wanted to cover his face but he didn't; out of politeness of course.

He was helped off his horse and his thighs hurt so badly. He guessed he had blisters and bruises and had never been so happy to get off a horse as in this moment. Bilbo was then led onto the platform by Kili. "My uncle will now inspect you to see if he approves you." He said and then left and Bilbo stood up there all alone while a large crowd walked closer to the platform to witness it all, a small murmur spread across the crowd and Bilbos eyes trailed over them.

Suddenly the "door" (basically two thicker sheets) of the large tent was spread apart and Bilbo heart started to race as he looked upon the man that stood there, the man who was going to be his husband. He had long brown hair in a tail that reached to his knees. Balin had told him on the way that when a Dothraki warrior loses in battle he cuts off his hair, Thorin had never lost a battle. His face was like carved in stone and Bilbo felt he was really handsome. On his face a thick beard laid and he was also bare chested as the other males. He had large tattoos but they were barely visible for all of his thick chest hair; he also had large muscles and strong arms. On his waist he had a large leather belt and his pants were attached to them. They were also in dark leather, and he had no shoes.

As Thorin walked closer to Bilbo he felt sick again but held it in. He was incredibly nervous and his heart was beating very, very fast. When Thorin stood right in front of him the crowd silenced and all that was heard, or so he thought, was Bilbos heart. Thorin stood only a few inches away from him and reached out his left hand to reach his chin. Bilbo swallowed as his head was tilted up to look his fiancé in the eyes. Thorins eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day and for a moment Bilbo was hypnotised by them.

Suddenly Thorin let go of his chin, turned around and walked into the tent again. Bilbo was not sure what to do, but the crowd applauded and Balin came running.

"It looks like the_ Khal_ has approved of you." He said and smiled from ear to ear.


	3. Often saddled, barely ridden

The next morning Bilbo woke up to the smell of grilled meat. It smelled heavenly and he could not wait for the feast later that night. That night after Thorin had approved him (he was not sure how he did it though) Balin had given him the bridal tent and explained the Dothraki wedding in detail.

"The ceremony is very simple" he said "you and your future husband swear in front of, their, Gods that you will stay with him until he dies and he swears the same. You receive a bracelet and then the wedding ceremony is over and the feast begins." It sounded, to Bilbo, that the wedding feast was more important than the actual ceremony. Balin continued "there WILL be fighting and open sex, as they do not have the same privacy as the people in the west."

"I grew up at a whore house; I think I can handle it." Bilbo said and smiled.

Balin did not "I am not talking about lovemaking, Mr Baggins, but mating. Just like animals they mate. And the fights usually results in people's death. Expect at least three of them or your wedding will be said to be dull and boring."

Bilbo still remembered Balins serious face as he continued. "After the feasting, around dusk, the newlyweds will ride away somewhere private and… Oh how should I say it? And they will complete the marriage."

Bilbo tried not to think about it, just the thought scared him. How in the world would that happen? His mother had taught him some things but they were adapted to women, and Bilbo was, with all his pride, a man. As soon as Balin had said that he had given Bilbo a small bottle with red oil that he bought back in King's landing. "This will make it less painful."

With every cell in his body, he regretted the decision to go here and he hated his mother for doing this to him. There had been times during the night that he had been thinking about running away, but they would probably execute him for it. It seemed very welcome right now.

Suddenly the curtains opened and Fili & Kili stood there smiling. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Kili shouted. "Today is the great day!"

The brothers barged into the tent and without Bilbo even having the time to protest Fili pulled him, naked, out of his bedroll. "Usually a few women prepares the bride. But since you're a man, and our uncle's bride, we decided to take care of you."

Fili pushed him out the back of the tent where a large tub filled with water waited for him. The brothers lifted him into the tub and started scrubbing him. "You need to be clean and dressed for the wedding." Kili giggled and scrubbed Bilbos back with a bundle of moss.

When Bilbo thought his skin was being scraped up they stopped and lifted him up to dry him with a soft towel (maybe it wasn't so soft, but everything seemed soft to him now) and led him into the tent again to help him get dressed. Fili and Kili acted like small girls who had their first crush. It was like they were the ones to get married, since they felt more excited than he did. He tried to smile at the jokes they made and all their stories about their uncle; but the only thing he thought about was the wedding night. It worried him and he had so many questions which he could not ask. While the brothers chatted away they dressed Bilbo in a light silk vest and some kind of kilt in the same material. They were in dark brown but almost transparent and it made Bilbo shy. "Will I have anything beneath this?" he asked quiet.

Fili and Kili stared at each other for a brief moment and then started laughing.

"Of course you won't." Kili laughed. "You need to show your husband your goods." Kili touched the inside of Bilbo thigh to show what he meant and Bilbo recoiled, which made the brothers laugh even harder. Fili said something in the Dothraki language and Kili almost peed himself laughing. Bilbo blushed for he did not understand anything and did not know how to react. Everything here was so different to what he was used to, both in good and bad.

* * *

The ceremony was, just like Balin told him, very simple. It was only he, Thorin and a priest there and after he got his bracelet they rode to the site for the feast. As they rode into the village of tents people around them cheered and shouted. Drums were beating and the large bonfire was lit. Men and women started dancing around it like animals and what Balin had told him the night before was true. Bilbo and Thorin had not even been married for 30 minutes before the first man was killed. He had been taking a woman when another man had pushed him away and the fight was on. People cheered and the both men took up swords and started attacking each other. The first man was stabbed in the belly and his bowels fell out as he fell, dead to the ground. The second man cut off his braid and the body was dragged out of sight and it all continued, like nothing happened. Bilbo gasped and looked at his husband who had a large grin on his face, he seemed to enjoy this.

He and Thorin was seated on the stage with Thorins blood riders to the left of him and Balin seated a bit away from Bilbo, in case he needed translation. Throughout the day they received a numerous of gifts and Bilbo had been given clear instructions to whether he was going to accept them, and in that case how, or decline them and pass them to his husband. A few times Bilbo could feel Thorin gaze upon him and when their eyes met Bilbo shyly looked away. He could not interpret his eyes. It was like an ocean of emotions in there but in the same time he was expressionless. His husband was dressed in a traditional wedding cloth made out of horse skin. It was a pair of trousers with details in shape of staggering horses and Bilbo thought of them as very beautiful and they were very skilfully crafted and then he had nothing on the upper body. Bilbo could vaguely see a large scar reaching from Thorins shoulder to his lower back.

Most of the time Balin was not needed for Bilbo had nothing to ask, nothing at this moment surprised him anymore. But there was one thing, however, that made him think, it happened around midday. Bilbo and Thorin had just gotten some food and some people were still dancing. All of a sudden Fili pulled out his brother Kili and they started dancing close. To the beat of the drums they started swinging their hips together and Fili moved his hands further down to grab Kilis well-toned ass and Kili laid his arms on his brother's shoulders. Soon their movements sped up and they rocked against each other faster, and what Bilbo guessed, harder too. Kili threw his head back and moaned loud as Fili bent down to suck the curve where Kilis neck and shoulder met. As they progressed the drumbeat sped up and less people danced until both of them were alone. The drumbeat was now very fast and it looked like Fili thrusted his hips against his brothers and suddenly the drums stopped and Kili shouted. He collapsed against Filis shoulders as he held up his younger brother. They looked at each other and kissed and the crowd cheered, even Thorin.

It was like Balin read his mind and walked over to him. "I bet you wonder what they were doing." He smiled and bowed to his new _Khaleesi_ and to the _Khal. _

Bilbo nodded and Balin began to explain. "As I've said before love, and marriage, between two males are not uncommon. And it is nothing shameful, as it might be in the west; on the contrary it's something beautiful. Just as any love is."

"But aren't they brothers?" Bilbo asked and looked confused as Fili and Kili, hand in hand, ran away from the crowd and the music started again.

"Why yes" Balin chuckled. "But it does not matter, love is love. As long as they do not get children it is ok to love whoever you wish among the Dothraki people."

This was very fascinating to Bilbo. In the west they would have been tortured and executed, but here they were accepted like any couple. No one dared to judge them.

But once again Bilbos thoughts trailed away for what was yet to come. His heart raced a bit and he felt how his hands became sweaty. And in the corner of his eye he could see Thorin stare at him once again.


	4. A wounded deer jumps the highest

They had ridden away just when the sun began to set in the west, giving the sky many beautiful colours. As a wedding gift Bilbo had received a pinto horse, just like the one Balin had but Bilbos was bigger. Horses carried no names in the Dothraki society but Bilbo had in secret named his horse Smaug. Thorin had lifted him up to his horse and sat up onto his own black stallion and they had ridden away to the east as the crowd rejoiced and cheered.

The evening was not quite as hot as the day, it was almost a little chilly but Bilbo figured it was because he had been sitting in the sun all day. A light southern wind blew as they rode, Thorin first with Bilbo coming after. Around them red flowers showed themselves making a large blood red sea. When Bilbo was a kid his mother had told him about "The Dothraki Sea" but he thought it was only tales and that it did not exist in real life. Oh, how wrong he had been, it was hundreds of times better and more beautiful than he ever could have imagined.

He looked upon his husband and he thought about what waited him. He was not as scared as he had been a few hours ago. He blamed the sweet Dothraki wine and the other beverage he couldn't remember the name of. Even though he did not look forward to it he could not help but think it was pretty romantic anyway.

When they had ridden for about 30 minutes Thorin stopped and looked back at Bilbo before he jumped off his stallion. Bilbos heart skipped a beat when he got below Bilbos horse and reached his arms out to help him off. He took a deep breath, lifted his left leg upon the back of his horse and fell into his husbands arms. Thorin pulled him close to his body and stared into his eyes. Bilbo froze as he felt Thorins large, hard erection press against him. He grabbed Bilbos wrist and pulled him out into the flowers, a bit away from the horses. All Bilbo wanted to do was to run away. He did not care if he was going to get killed, it did not scare him right now.

When they got to, what Thorin thought, an appropriate place far enough from the horses he turned Bilbo around and held his back against his chest, started stripping off Bilbos vest. As a reflex Bilbo pulled it up again and when he did Thorin growled annoyed.

"No" he growled and basically ripped it off Bilbos chest. It was actually the first time Bilbo had heard him speak. He had a low, almost rumbling, voice which made Bilbo shiver.

Thorins large hands gently stroked Bilbos hairless chest and pinched his right nipple, working his left hand lower. Bilbo gasped and felt how he himself grew hard under the touch. He hated himself for that. When he lived in King's Landing he saw half, and fully, naked women all the time. He never reacted to that, and never when any of them touched him, but when Thorin did so his whole body shivered.

Thorin bit the tip of Bilbos ear and pushed both hands under his pants, making them fall to the ground. The cool air grasped around the now naked Bilbo and his husband started touching his cock. Bilbo moaned as Thorins index finger made circles around the tip and the rest of his hand trailing down to the base. Bilbo could feel Thorins erection like a knife against his lower back and he felt his want and desire. Thorin started sucking on his neck and Bilbo reached his hands back into Thorins trousers. Thorin almost purred as Bilbos hand touched his cock. Bilbo swallowed hard, it was huge. He had counted with it but it was bigger than he imagined and he hoped that he was not going to be taken this night.

But he hoped in vain and he was pushed down so he stood on all four and he heard Thorin unbuckle his trousers. Bilbo tried to protest but was pushed down again.

"No!" Thorin growled again.

Thorin ran his fingers against the sides of Bilbo and Bilbo (even if he did not want to admit it) gave away a little moan. Thorin smirked and reached his hands down on of the pockets on his trousers and picked up the little bottle he had received from Balin. He started coating his index finger and trailed it along the opening of Bilbo. He gasped at the touch and Thorin inserted the finger. Bilbo leaned his upper body closer to the ground and closed his eyes to the strange feeling. Soon a second finger was added and Bilbo was on the verge of tears. It hurt, but not only that. He mewled and but his lip.

"You're beautiful." Thorin said with a heavy accent and Bilbo turned his head around but turned back as Thorin added a third finger.

"Ngh!" Bilbo let out. It hurt very much but also he felt pleasure as Thorin thrusted his fingers deeper within him. Bilbo started panting and it soon sounded like his husbands name.

Thorin took out his fingers and Bilbo shuddered, he looked back at Thorin and saw him coat his erection with oil. Bilbo bit his lip again for what was to come. It did not help though.

Thorin was big, huge actually, and it hurt. Bilbo screamed loud and Thorin lifted him up, pulling him closer to himself. Bilbos back was now leaned against Thorins chest as he pushed deeper. Bilbo whimpered a bit but started rocking his hips, just like he had seen Fili and Kili do earlier, making Thorin growl and he started thrusting. First they were slow and rhythmic but soon grew faster, more uneven and harder. Bilbo moaned louder as most of the pain was gone and only pleasure remained.

"Th-Thorin… Ah!" He moaned as Thorin began to stroke him and biting into the soft flesh of his left shoulder. Thorin moaned harder and louder making Bilbo get even more turned on and he soon came on his own belly. Thorin lasted a bit longer and he filled his wife with his seed, making a loud sound.

They stayed like that for a while and they panted loudly. It was a whole new feeling to Bilbo, it was worse and better than he ever could imagine. Thorin cupped his chin and turned his head to kiss him gently and Bilbo could feel his heart beating faster.


End file.
